Ikm'atch-tek
Ikm'atch-tek was also known as the Tomorrow Chieftain and claimed to live since the Five Races dominated Rokugan. He was exposed as a part of a Tsuno masquerade to control the nezumi tribes. Fu Leng Ikm'atch-tek claimed to be the Nezumi Shaman of the One Tribe when the nezumi empire ruled Rokugan. Ikm'atch-tek told he and his tribe had escaped in the Terrible Day by moving their entire home into the Dream where they were trapped for centuries. He said that Tsuno Nintai had aided in their escape from the Dream. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf Ikm'atch-tek wished to recreate the One Tribe with the Stained Paw Tribe and the Tsuno. Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, p. 50 City of Dreams Ancient ruins arose from the Shadowlands at his command, ruins that he claimed were the Nezumi cities returned from dream, the City of Dreams. He demanded that the Nezumi tribes ally under his rule once more, or be destroyed and forgotten. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Masquerade The Tsuno had used their own mastery of the Realm of Dreams to forge a creature out of nightmares, piecing together the shattered dreams of the Stained Paw Tribe and infusing them into one of their own kind, creating the illusion that was the Tomorrow Chieftain, Ikm'atch-tek. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) He sensed that Mat'chek, leader of the Stained Paw Tribe, began to mistrust him. Ikm'atch-tek caught Mat'chek alone and cast a spell upon him, unraveling his being. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 79 The Tsuno In 1165 Nintai sent a letter to Te'tik'kir, the Nameseeker leader of the Crippled Bone Tribe, informing him about the arrival of Iuchiban to the City of the Lost and the defeat of Daigotsu. The bloodspeaker had the power to reach into and control dreams Nintai proposed to share knowledge with one another to face this new menace. Ratling Letter (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Trap is set Te'tik'kir and Kan'ok'ticheck, Chief of Chiefs of five nezumi tribes, met Tsuno Sochi and Ikm'atch-tek in the Meeting Place. Ikm'atch-tek told the two nezumi his history and he offered to exterminate together the humans, but Ikm'atch-tek did not trust the Tsuno. Ikm'atch-tek then told that the Stained Paw accompanied by Nintai's Soultwisters, had ambushed the Crippled Bone while they were speaking, and also that Sochi's Ravagers had surrounded the Meeting Place, prepared to murder Kan'ok'ticheck and his followers. The Nameseeker could save them only testing the strength of his name against Ikm'atch-tek's name, but he had to choose between defend the tribe or Kan'ok'ticheck from a similar threat. Te'tik'kir chose to save the Chief of Chiefs, and only the aid of a Grasping Paw Tribe party led by Ik'krt avoided the Crippled Bone total destruction. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Tsuno masquerade exposed In 1166 Ik'krt sneaked into the City of Dreams seeking the truth about Ikm'atch-tek. The One Tribe learned the City was a forge of Chitachtr-foo, the real nezumi city that was moved to I'thich Before Time. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf They guessed the truth about the Tomorrow Chieftain never existed. Attacked Kan'ok'ticheck led the One Tribe in an attack on the Stained Paw and Tsuno in the City of Dreams, the Battle of One Tribe. Nintai was a Tsuno Soultwister powerful enough to move the entire city into the Realm of Slaughter, but the nezumi prevailed thanks to Te'tik'kir's sacrifice, who returned Nintai into his original form, a Kitsu. The One Tribe fled the city and Nintai waited the appearance of his former brethren to drag the city into the Realm of Dreams, where even the Tsuno could not escape. Death Ikm'atch-tek faced Ik'krt and Kan'ok'ticheck, and took the upperhand. Ik'krt once was a Rememberer of the defunct Shadow Runners Tribe, and the ghosts of this tribe appeared to surround Ikm'atch-tek. He was disrupted by the spirits, giving time to Kan'ok'ticheck who struck the head from Ikm'atch-tek's shoulders. External Links * Ikm'atch-tek (Hidden City) * Ikm'atch-tek Exp (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Leaders of the Nezumi Category:Tsuno